Reunions
by MidnightMadness235
Summary: Several years after the Teen Titans disbanded, the former team mates hold a reunion, which holds some surprises for all of them. One shot with BBRae and RobStar pairings


**Reunion**

Author's Note: This is just a note as to ages, mostly to put the story in context. When the Titans disbanded, Cyborg was 19; Beast Boy and Raven were 17; and Starfire and Robin were 18. My story takes place five years after that, so the ages are 24, 22, and 23, respectively. Anyways, on to the story.

By the way, I don't own Teen Titans or anything connected with them. Otherwise I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

* * *

After five years away from Jump City, Cyborg walked through the doors of Titans Tower, looking around eagerly for signs of his friends. The next moment, an excited shrike split the air, and the superhero saw a flash of red and purple zooming toward him. When it came, Starfire's hug knocked Cyborg back several steps with a slight grunt. It was nearly tame for her.

"Cyborg, I am so glad you are here at last! I have been looking forward to it so very much!" the Tameranean cried, "Oh, it is wonderful to see you again, my friend!"

The young man at last managed to gasp out, "It's nice to see you too, Star."

"Hello, Cy," Nightwing, who had arrived shortly after, alerted by his girlfriends happy exclamations, greeted, "How are you, besides breathless?"

"Oh, all right," he answered, looking at the pair.

Nightwing had changed more than she had. He was about her height, slightly shorter, adn seemed more relaxed than he had during their Teen Titan days. Of the team, only Starfire and Nightwing had remained in Jump City; the others had all gone their separate ways.

The alien herself appeared as Cyborg had last seen her, and the main change was that her English had improved somewhat. Perhaps Nightwing had helped her on it.

"I'll take your bags upstairs," Nightwing told his friend, "Make yourself at home."

As Nightwing headed off, Starfire and cyborg sat on the couch to talk.

"So you and Nightwing still a couple?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, yes," she answered than hesitated as if to decide whether to say something before seeming to change her mind, "I believe I would be most lonely without Nightwing."

"Well, we all knew the two of you'd get together eventually," Cyborg commented, "Y'all were crushing on each other for forever."

Starfire blushed a bit before turning the topic away by asking, "And do you still fight crime?"

"Yeah," the half-robot answered, "It's been easier after finishing college, but balancing hero work, my automobile shop, and my social life keeps me pretty busy."

"Yes," Starfire agreed in understanding, "Nightwing and I also have that problem sometimes."

"Dick always did have trouble with that back in our Titan days," Cyborg said, "More than everyone else."

Before they could continue the conversation, the pair heard Nightwing calling from the door that the others had arrived. They rushed out to see a motorcycle with two helmeted figures stop in front of the building. After quickly removing their helmets, Raven and Garfield, who went by Changeling, got off the motorcycle and turned to see the others coming toward them. When Starfire had exuberantly greeted the two superheroes, Nightwing and Cyborg joined the small group.

"Hey, BB, Rae," Cyborg said, "How's it going?"

"Hi, Cyborg!" Changeling answered, grinning as he saw his friend, "You do remember I don't go by Beast Boy anymore, right?"

"Hello, Cyborg," Raven said with a slight smile.

Like Nightwing, both of them had changed. The green hero was taller, though still a bit scrawny, and he was slightly more serious. Raven looked more relaxed, and she had let her purple hair grow out past her shoulders. In addition, her costume was white where it used to be blue. The empath also seemed happy and peaceful, as though she did not fear to show such emotions as much.

"Oh, friends, it is so delightful to have you all here once more!" Starfire exclaimed as she led the group into the tower, carrying the two bags from Garfield's motorcycle.

Soon enough, the friends had settled down to discuss various changes in their lives.

"I didn't expect y'all to come over together," Cyborg commented, "And Bea-I mean Changeling- finally got a motorcycle."

"Nah, it's Raven's," Changeling joked, "I just rode it over for kicks."

The others laughed, and even Raven offered a small grin.

"We live fairly close," Raven explained, "So we decided to come together. Changeling picked me up before he left."

"What have you two been up to?" Nightwing asked.

"I teach a literature class at a small college in town," Raven told them, "Changeling and I work together to stop crime when it arises."

"And I have my own veterinary clinic now," the shape shifter told them, "I just use a holo-ring like Cyborg's. Actually, Rae and I see a fair amount of each other."

"Are you doing the dating?" Starfire asked them excitedly as it occurred to her how close the pair seemed.

"Yes," Raven replied bluntly as a blush crept over her normally pale cheeks.

"Really?" Nightwing asked in surprise, never a good one with relationships.

At the same instant, Cyborg exclaimed, "It took y'all long enough! I always knew the two of you would get together at some point."

Starfire, meanwhile, squealed, and the couple barely avoided more of their friend's bone-crushing hugs.

"On that subject," Changeling continued casually, "We're getting married this October."

"What!?" All three exclaimed at once, staring at them in wide eyed shock.

"You are all invited to the wedding, of course," Raven informed them in the following silence, barely managing to keep her neutral expression.

Starfire clapped happily and began talking quickly to Raven, pulling the other woman aside and leaving Cyborg and Nightwing alone with the shape shifter. the green skinned man glanced at them, waiting for one to overcome his astonishment and speak.

"Uh, congratulations," Nightwing managed finally, and cyborg echoed the sentiment.

"So, when did you pop the question?" Cyborg asked, returning to his normal self.

"A couple days ago over dinner," Garfield replied, looking a bit self conscience.

"You two sure about this?" Nightwing asked, looking serious.

"Yeah, course we are," Changeling replied, "After four or so years of dating and years of working as a team and being friends before that, we're sure. Trust me, Raven's not one to act without thinking. You should know that."

"True."

"So when are you and Starfire getting married?" Changeling asked, a mischievous smile spreading over his face.

"Next June," Nightwing answered, "How did you guess?"

"For one thing, she's wearing an engagement ring, and I can't imagine anyone else she'd get married to. Not to mention you two have been dating _forever_."

"Hey, you and Starfire are engaged, and neither of you told me?" Cyborg asked Nightwing, a mock offended tone in his voice belied by a grin. The superhero shrugged before replying.

"We wanted to wait until everyone arrived," he explained, "The other two just got there first."

"You know what this means don't you, Cy?" Changeling told his friend seriously.

"What?"

"You're next!"

* * *

Well there you have it; I hope everyone enjoyed it. Feel free to tell me what you liked or disliked about it; constructive criticism can be really helpful and will hopefully improve future stories. Have a lovely day.


End file.
